kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Nigel Brightmore
|actor = }} 'Nigel Brightmore '''is a former Duel Master and a current antagonist in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Personality Nigel is an expert on the Light Civilization and its creatures. Just like the Light civilization, Nigel is ordered, precise, and highly logical. Nigel is a master strategist, often guiding operations from his war room in the Kaijudo dojo with the help of a surveillance squadron of Stalker Spheres. however. While dueling, Nigel uses his wide knowledge of tactics to alter his dueling strategy to match each opponent. He knows when to fall back and when to press the advantage and also how to prey upon an opponent's weakness. However, he was very uncomfortable breaking the rule about not touching creatures from the Kaiju realm. He did not approve of Ray and his friends befriending creatures and took no attempts at trying to hide it. He would rather have The Choten rule over both realms than befriending creatures, despite knowing his flaws and knowing that the creatures are not mindless. He refuses to face the fact that the order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters have changed since the old days. Description As the leader of the council of masters, Nigel guides the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters in their efforts to maintain the Veil to protect Earth from the creature world and from The Choten. The council leader isn't afraid to lead missions in person, His knack for employing different strategies is why he chooses to summon Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning for duels, the wide variety of Ra-vu's attacks works well with Nigel's dueling style. When dueling against Nigel and Ra-vu, you can never be sure what you'll face next only that it will be a perfect counterattack to your assault. Nigel Brightmore is one of the oldest of the Duel Masters and an expert in the Light Civilization. He maintains order in the Temple and oversees the War Room, where they track The Veil's condition. As an enemy of disorder, Nigel isn't too psyched about Ray's new creature-befriending ways -- and he's not shy about saying so, either. Plot He is first seen in ''The Natural: Part 2 where he duels Ray and wins. After seeing Ray, Gabe and Allie befriend , Nigel becomes upset with them and had a suspicious phone call with an unknown source. Unfortunately, he joined forces with the Choten by the time Alakshmi Verma, Fingers, and Heller return from the Light Civilization. In The Rising, Part 1, Master Nigel's true intentions are revealed stating that he doesn't want the creatures to appear on Earth and wants to adhere to his code of conduct, even if it mean siding with The Choten. Master Jaha agrees with Master Nigel on this and joins the Choten's side. Later in the next episode, he is betrayed by Master Jaha and sent to the Creature World along with The Choten. In the episode Caught In The Spotlight, Master Brightmore begins to secretly regret siding with the Choten when his evolutionary serum causes Ra-Vu to communicate his displeasure with the former Duel Master. In the episode Unmasked, it is revealed that the reason for Brightmore's attitude toward creatures was caused by Master Tiera's apparent death. When Tiera asked Nigel to evolve her creature with the Spell of Temporary Evolution, it became too powerful for her to control and attacked her. Believing her to be dead, Nigel forever blamed himself for the event. In The Evolution Will Not Be Televised, Nigel turns against the Choten when his plans go beyond Nigel's expectations. This led to a battle between Nigel and Tiera which ended with them falling into two different lay lines leading to two different locations. Creatures * * * * (multiple) * * (only while using the Heart of Light) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (Partner) * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (temporary) * }} Spells * The Spell of Temporary Evolution Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia * He is the fifth Duel Master who broke the rule of not touching a creature. His was during the events of episode 10 where Nigel caught a when a rock hit it, though it was probably just a reflex. Category:Character